The Announcement
by Souzou Sayaku
Summary: Kenshin, is gonna get hitched! How will his friends react! (This is a yaoi fic!)
1. The Announcement

The announcement  
  
Rating: PG-13 (will change to R a bit later) Warning: Yaoi, OOC & Minor post Kyoto arc spoilers Pairing: Kenshinx??? Category: Humor, Romance Disclaimer: I dun own Kenshin! Don't sue meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....if u do u can have my dog! ^-^! Author: Souzou Sayaku Email: cynicalorange@yahoo.com Web: (No fics, but I post my SanoxKenshin artworks here, lots of bishoujo too) Notes: Kenshin, is gonna get hitched!! This is my first fic, so please give feedback ^_^! Archiving: Feel free  
  
Kenshin neatly folded the last letter, and placed it on top of the pile. "Finally, that's the last one," he sighed. Kenshin could no longer stifle the grin that began to spread across his face as he re-read one of the many letters.  
  
Hello (oi, a smudge....wadda ya know ^_^;;),  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the engagement party and wedding announcement ceremony of Kenshin Himura & (erm...that must be another smudge :), who are to be wed on the 17th of June at the buddest temple by the river at 1 o' clock! I really look forward to seeing you and all of my friends there, so please attend.  
  
From,  
  
Sessha--ermmm Himura Kenshin  
  
As Kenshin waved goodbye to the mail-carrier he was startled by a hand placed on his shoulder. "Oro!!," He said as he jumped and spun around. "Oh....it's just you, Kenshin blushed. I--I've just sent the invitations out, koibito. Are you nervous about telling so many people about this?," Kenshin asked as he looked into his lovers eyes. "Not really, his Koi replied, I think friends as wonderful as ours will be pleasantly surprised to hear about us....they better be!!..or!!" "Oh, Sano! Now, don't get angry, I'm sure that even Ms. Kaoru and Yahiko will be excited for us, that I do." Sano grunted, "Hey now, I'm not so sure about missy Kenshin. I mean she does have a thing for ya'." Suddenly, Kenshin's brow creased in worry, but Sano gently kissed it away. "Heh, ya know if worse comes to worse we can always move into my place", Sano offered. "Well, your apartment is really cozy, and I could spruce it up a bit once we settle in," Kenshin blushed as he thought about the prospect of settling down in Sano's house. "Hmn, just don't bring anything too froo-froo into my apartment!", Sano pleaded. "I might be in love with a man, but I still got a rep to maintain!" Kenshin smiled his beautiful smile, and placed a kiss on Sano's cheek, "Of course I won't Koi". With that, Sano pulled Kenshin close into his arms and they shared a deep passionate kiss.  
  
As the sun began to set over the Kamiya dojo, the mail carrier rode happily back to the station having delivered all the mail for that day........  
  
The reactions: (everyone has offically gotten their invite LOL)  
  
Hiko Seijrou gets the invite: As he reads the invite, Hiko begins to laugh so hard that he almost chokes on his cup of sake, and trips up as he gets his foot stuck in one of his clay pots. A sly grin spreads on his handsome face.  
  
Megumi Takani & Dr. Gensai get the invite: Megumi held a delicate hand up to her mouth and softly said, "Oh My," as she began reading her invite. She was so shocked that she gave her patient way too much herbal laxative ^_^;;; Dr. Gensai began to read over her shoulder, and got a massive nosebleed. Out of nowhere, two fox ears and a tail popped up on Megumi, and she began to laugh, "Oh hohohohoho!"  
  
Chou & Kamatari get the invite: "Whoooooo hooooo!! Well I'll be dawg gone!! I reckon, Chou has never been invited to any fancy to do!" "Well, I guess I better find a real nice gift for Himura and the miss----- erm, I mean mister". Kamatari was sleeping in the next room and was awakened by Chou's loud cawin'. "Erm---, what's going on Chou? Did you say something about a Fancy to do??!!," Kamatari asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yep!, It turns out that Sanosuke Sagara and Himura Kenshin are announcing their marriage this weekend and want all of us folk to attend!" Kamatari's eyes got big and watery, and he bellowed, "Oh, my! I've never been to a wedding before!! I just think Himura and Sagara make the cutest pair!!" Just then, Kamatari got really flustered as he thought about them, "I can just see those two strong men on their honeymoon night, just **$*$#@'in and %*@*#!!'in!!! "Oh!!!! I'm getting so bothered just thinking about it!!!!" Chou was staring at the flustered Kamatari the whole time, with his mouth agape. He finally righted himself and said with a chuckle, "Who'd a thought, that rooster head would settle down". With that, Chou and Kamatari got themselves ready, and left to get the pair an engagement gift.  
  
As they left, a pair of bright golden eyes began to peer over the letter..... "Pshhh, that ahou", Saitou mumbled.  
  
Aoshi, Misao & the rest of the Oniwaban get the invite: Misao runs breathless through the Oniwaban dojo waving a letter in her hand. "Hey!!!!! Guys!!! You'll never believe who Himura is gonna marry!" With that, the whole Oniwaban group along with Okina, crowded around Misao all wide eyed. "Who's he marring Misao??! Yeah!, we wanna know! Oh! I bet it's Karou!" "Nope! Misao said triumphantly, he's gonna marry Sanosuke Sagara!" "SANOSUKE SAGARA!!?!?!" The group shouted in disbelief as they all fell out in anime style. Okina pressed through the middle of the crowd and looked at the invite. Suddenly, Okina's eyes began to stream big anime tears, and he waved the Nippon flag. "This is so---*sniff*, wonderful! Now we can have that party! I'll bring the Sake!!!!!! Yahhhhhhooooo!" Aoshi was snapped out of his usual meditations, and came walking in on the conversation. "Did, I hear something about the battosa---I mean Himura getting married to Sagara??," Aoshi questioned. Misao pranced up to Aoshi and tapped his nose gently, "yep! that's right!" A tiny smile appeared on Aoshi's face. "I'll bring my special tea", he quietly replied.  
  
Ms. Tae & Tsubame get the invite: By the time Tsubamae got half way through the letter her face was bright red up to her hair. Ms. Tae blinked at her distressed employee as Tsubamae timidly handed her the letter, and scurried away. "Well I'll be! Of all people for Mr. Himura to marry! I mean, I was so sure that he and Kaoru were hitting it off!....poor Kaoru," Ms. Tae Whispered. "Oh, well!, Tae quickly recovered, blushing madly. "I may as well cook up a nice meal for the happy couple!!"  
  
Sano's Gambling hall buddies get the invite: "Whoooooo! Go Sano-san!", Genji yelled as he ordered a round of Sake for the guys. "I guess we can all get them a great gift with all the money Sano-san lost to us playing dice!!," Tomo smirked. With that, the three of them went into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
Anji gets a special letter: Since Anji was serving 25 years in Hokkaido state, he was sent a special letter about the announcement and wedding. Anji smiled peacefully as he finished reading the letter. He then whispered to himself, "I'll be praying for your happiness, Sagara."  
  
The ceremony: (Sorry guyz, gotta take a wee break, but I'll keep goin! You can count on it!! ^-^)  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Kaoru's Reaction

Part 2: (sorry it's a bit short)  
  
A few weeks later, Sano was laid out in his apartment snoring loudly without a care in the world when Megumi and Yahiko burst in. "Hey, wake up you lazy good-for-nothing!," Megumi screamed as she slapped Sano with her fancy paper fan. "Don't you even know that today is your own engagement party you moron!," Yahiko chimed in. "Wha----whatttt!?," Sano popped up suddenly and yelled. "Don't tell me i'm late!!!" "Luckily for you, you have great friends like us that came here to make certain that you didn't cop out, and hurt dear Ken!," Megumi scolded with her finger pointed in Sano's face. This made Sano a bit angry, and on the verge of tears he screamed back at Megumi, "Hey! Don't act like you know everything! I love Kenshin just as much as all of you do, and I'd never stand him up!" Megumi saw the apparent pain and truth in Sano's eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry Sanosuke, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I can't help but be protective of dear Ken." Yahiko, who was kinda shocked listening to the conversation finally spoke up. "Wow Sano, I'm just finding out about this whole thing, and I had no idea you two cared this much for each other." Sano smiled up at Yahiko, who he knew was having a hard time understanding all of this. "I mean---it is odd for two men to get married....," Yahiko chirped as he looked down at his shoes and twidled his fingers. "B--but atleast Kenshin doesn't have to marry that ugly raccoon-face Kaoru!!!" Yahiko began to laugh as he pictured Kaoru digging through a trashcan, racoon tail and all. Sano grined at Yahiko as he ran to his closet and tossed his for once, clean clothes on. 'Speakin' of missy, how is she really taking this??,' Sano thought.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!! I have some more things that I need you to do!," Kaoru screamed through the dojo. "Ughh...I-I'm coming Ms. Kaoru!," Kenshin called with his arms already full of dirty laundry. Kenshin and the others had noticed a definate change in Kaoru's attitude towards him and Sano as of late. She'd been making Kenshin do extra chores, and there never seemed to be any food left for Sano to mooch when he came by. "Y-yes Ms. Kaoru?," Kenshin asked as he stumbled around trying to see over the pile of laundry in his face. As he neared Kaoru, she angrily shoved an empty bucket into his almost free-hand, and demanded that he go get some tofu from the market. Kenshin knew better than to refuse, and put on his cheery face. "Alright Ms. Kaoru, I'll run right up to the market as soon as I finish this dirty laundry, that I will." Kaoru fummed; steam rose from her head and her face was red as a beet. "I said GO GET THE TOFU NOW KENSHIN!!!!!," She screamed. Kaoru couldn't believe that after all of her hinting, and all that she'd done for the cute rurouni, that he would go off and marry someone like Sanosuke. The sheer thought of someone else having Kenshin, ate away at her, and the fact that Kenshin only smiled when she was trying to make him miserable got to her even more. Much to her annoyance, Kenshin smiled again, dropped the laundry, and took the bucket. As Kenshin began to exit the dojo Kaoru yelled, "Make sure it's fresh too!" Kenshin only waved the bucket back, but as he exited the gate he muttered under his breath, "Whatever, you bossy bitch." Now that Kenshin had seen Karou's reaction, he knew that he and Sano could not live under the same roof with her as a married couple.  
  
*Sayaku: I guess she took it pretty well huh?? Hahah*  
  
As Kenshin trudged back to the dojo from the market, he ran into Megumi, Yahiko and Sano. Sano wondered why Kenshin wasn't dressed and ready to go. "Hey Kenshin, why are you still working?," Sano asked. Kenshin turned to Sano with a hint of aggravation on his face. "I can't believe that you haven't noticed the change in Ms. Kaoru as of late," Kenshin whispered knowing that she was possibly just around the corner. "She didn't even offer you anything to eat the last few times you've stopped by!" Sano was so dense that he really didn't notice that. "Well, I thought she was just being her usual bossy, selfish self, and besides, it's not like I regret not having to cram down her nasty cooking!," Sano huffed. "Well, in any case, lets just try to have a good time," Yahiko suggested. "I'm really so happy for the both of you," Megumi said, almost in tears, as she reached out to hug both Sano and Kenshin. "Heyyyy! Maybe we can make this a group thing *wink wink*!" Sano teased as Megumi held them both in a tight embrace. Kenshin stomped Sano's foot, huffed and walked into the dojo, almost dropping the tofu bucket. "Geeze Sano! You guys aren't even married yet, and you're already making him angry at you!," Yahiko teased. "Aw, shut up!," Sano said as he whacked Yahiko on the head. "Kenshin knows I was just kidding, and he won't be so angry with me after tonight...hehheh!"  
  
End of part 2 


	3. The Ceremony

Part 3: ~The ceremony~  
  
Back at the dojo, Kenshin clutched his sakabatou, and shuffled  
  
nervously as Megumi brushed his long red tresses down his back.  
  
"Don't be nervous, I just know that everything will turn out fine!,"  
  
Megumi assured.  
  
Kenshin was dressed in a new ocean blue gi and white hakama. It was a  
  
change from Kenshin's usual bright fuchsia colored attire, but he rather liked the way it contrasted his crimson red hair. "I really hope you like your new look dear Ken,"  
  
Megumi said. You look so---"  
  
"Beautiful," Sano finished breathlessly, as he gazed at his now  
  
blushing fiancée from the door.  
  
"Oh, Sano---!" Kenshin gasped as he rushed into Sano's arms, "I'm so  
  
sorry for losing my temper earlier---It's just that Ms. Kaoru had me  
  
so upset that I---please forgive me!!." Sano squeezed Kenshin  
  
protectively and assured Kenshin that the comment he'd made was  
  
wrong, and Kenshin had every right to get angry.  
  
"I love you so much Kenshin....," Sano whispered, between tiny kisses  
  
along Kenshin's forehead and cheeks. "I love you too...Sanosuke  
  
Sagara." Just then Kenshin stood on his tip-toes and slipped his  
  
tounge between Sano's parted lips.  
  
"Ahem! I see you two won't possibly be able to wait for your wedding  
  
night," Megumi snickered with Fox-ears and all.  
  
They were so into each other, that they'd forgotten that Megumi was  
  
still in the room. "M--M---Ms. Megumi!! Sorry we didn't mean too---  
  
!!," Kenshin sputtered like a bad muffler, his face as red as his  
  
hair. "No problem dear Ken, I was actually enjoying this little  
  
show!---And....before you go out there Sano, at least run a comb  
  
through your hair...Honestly!," Megumi scolded as she grabbed the  
  
comb, and began to detangle Sano's spiky head with him 'ouching' the  
  
whole time. After she turned her back, Sano quickly mused it up into  
  
his rooster-head style, and grinned at Kenshin, who he knew liked it  
  
that way.  
  
Suddenly, Ayame and Suzume burst in, followed by Dr. Gensai. "Uncle  
  
Keni!!!!! Uncle Keni!!!" Are you really getting married to  
  
Sanosuke!?," Ayame and Suzume asked at the same  
  
time, eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Yep, I am!," Kenshin smiled as he stooped down to hug them both. "We  
  
know that the party hasn't started yet, but we just couldn't wait to  
  
bring you our gift!," said Dr. Gensai, as he held out a large square  
  
package wrapped in gold colored cloth.  
  
"Whoa!!! A Present! Can we open it now Kenshin??!!?," Sano begged as  
  
he bounced up and down like a kid. Kenshin just loved it when Sano  
  
acted cute and child-like....(which happened to be quite a bit).  
  
"Sano, you know it's not polite to open the gifts before all the  
  
guests arrive!!," Kenshin warned.  
  
Unknown to couple, all of the guests had already arrived, and were  
  
waiting quietly outside for the two to make their appearance.  
  
Kenshin began to wonder why Kaoru hadn't made her appearance, because  
  
after all, this was her dojo.  
  
"By the way Ms. Megumi, have you seen Ms. Kaoru today??," he asked,  
  
clearly worried.  
  
"Don't you worry dear Ken. I had a talk with that silly girl and  
  
she's in her room trying to sort her feelings out." She's a strong  
  
girl, and I know deep down she is happy for you dear Ken, so please  
  
don't let this ruin your party."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Megumi...," Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Well," Sano interrupted "I'm, getting kinda tired of just standing  
  
around here talkin, so lets get this celebration underway!! Yeah!!!"  
  
As Kenshin and Sano stepped out onto the dojo's porch, they recived a  
  
roaring applause along with whoops and hollers.  
  
Kenshin gave a shocked "Oro!", and Sanosuke stood there nervously  
  
laughing and scratching the back of his head as his dice buddies  
  
cheered him on loudly.  
  
"Allright, Allright you guys lets just calm down and let our happy  
  
couple speak!," Ms. Tae ordered.  
  
With that everyone hushed and happily waited for them to  
  
speak. "Umm...Well, I'm really glad that all of you took time out of  
  
your busy schedules, bringing us such wonderful gifts and  
  
encouragement." I'm sure you all are aware of why we are here---I--  
  
It's because---," Kenshin stammered, never being good at speeches in  
  
front of crowds, but Sano took over and got down on one knee in front  
  
of Kenshin.  
  
"It's because soon, I'm going the marry the most beautiful man in the  
  
world, and I'd like him to accept this ring, as a sign of our  
  
engagement and love." The whole crowd, Kenshin-gumi, and even  
  
Kenshin's eyes got round as saucers as Sano pulled a very expensive  
  
looking gold engagement ring from his pocket, and slipped it on  
  
Kenshin's delicate finger. "S--Sano!!!" Kenshin could hardly speak,  
  
and was on the verge of passing out when Megumi quietly slipped  
  
behind the two of them, holding Kenshin up (as his eyes went all  
  
swirly) and queried about the ring. Sano quickly explained, that  
  
he'd secretly gotten a job on merchant a ship with the help of Katsu,  
  
who was sitting in the back of the crowd looking non-chalant, but  
  
happy none the less. "SANOSUKE GOT A JOB!?!?," Everyone said at the  
  
same time, each guest just as surprised as the other. "HEYYYY!! Just  
  
shut up already!," Sano responded to the crowed slightly  
  
annoyed..."I'd do anything the man I love!"  
  
Kenshin recovered and jumped all over Sano, kissing him fully on the  
  
lips again. "Sano...thank you." I love you so much!." Just as  
  
Kenshin lowered himself down to rest his face on Sano's chest, he  
  
heard a loud gurgling rumble from Sano's stomach. "Uh, heheh....I  
  
guess all of this excitement made me hungry," Sano grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You all heard the man, now lets eat!!!!," Ms. Tae giggled.  
  
Ms. Tae had really outdone herself, bringing in a large buffet with  
  
just about every Japanese dish imaginable.  
  
She explained that after getting the invite, she started a secret  
  
collection for the two at the Akabeko. All of the guests  
  
and the Kenshin-gumi settled down to a lavish meal, in which even  
  
Kaoru made an appearance deeply bowing, and apologizing to Kenshin  
  
and Sano for her behavior. Kenshin and Sano happily accepted her  
  
apology, and gave her a tight group hug. After all the guests had  
  
eaten, Ms. Tae took to the porch and spoke, "I was hoping that  
  
everyone would say a little something to the happy couple before  
  
they proceeded in opening the gifts."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!," said someone in the crowd.  
  
Kenshin clasped his hands together happily,and with that Seijirou  
  
Hiko rose to his feet, and almost everyone had to look wayyy up to  
  
see his massive form.  
  
*Sayaku: It's time for the Roast of Sanosuke and Kenshin guys LOL!*  
  
Hiko Seijirou's speech: "Ahem. From the very first day I laid eyes on  
  
my idiot apprentice, I knew in my heart that he was totally and  
  
utterly gay," Hiko said grinning, trying his best to stifle his  
  
laughter, though no one else in the crowd including Kenshin and Sano  
  
held theirs. "But seriously Kenshin, I wish you and Sanosuke the best  
  
of luck."  
  
Megumi Takani & Dr. Gensai's speech, along with Ayame and Suzume:  
  
Megumi stood with her hand pressed close to her chest as  
  
she spoke, "Dear Kenshin, Sanosuke, I want to thank you both so much  
  
for being such great friends to me and helping me find my  
  
way down the right path when I was lost." I wish you both so much  
  
happiness, and I'm glad to support you in the path in life that  
  
you two have chosen." Megumi suddenly began to cry gently, and sat  
  
back down. "I---I agreeee wif Ms. M---Megumi!," Dr. Gensai drawled  
  
obviously having had way too much sake. "Good luck yooo two and hurry  
  
up and bring us lots of babies!!!." Kenshin blushed like mad as the crowd laughed heartily and, Ayame and Suzume cheered, "Yay!  
  
Uncle Keni and Sano!" Be happy together!"  
  
Chou & Kamatari's speech: "Kamatari and I would like to thank you for inviting us folk to yall's fancy affair, even though we know we aren't really deserving of such kindness." Chou said. "Oh, and Sanosuke, You'd better take care of Himura you rooster-head, or someone else no doubt will come along and snatch him right up I reckon!," Chou grinned with on eye winked. "Just make sure you guys have lots of juicy, erotic stories to tell from your wedding night...ohhhhhh myyyyyy! I'm burning up!!!!," With that said, Kamatari falls out in a puddle of his own drool.  
  
Aoshi, Misao & the rest of the Oniwaban group's speech: Misao jumped up and yelled, "Hey you guys!!! "Thanks for everything you did for us back in Kyoto! You are both so lucky to have found each other!" "If you ever feel the need to parttyyyyyyy! Come on down to the Aoiya! Yahoooooooooooohooohohoh!, Okina bellowed drunkedly." "Yes, will you and your friends please stop by someday? We'd love to have you as our guests again!," one of the female members said. Looking as strait faced as always, Aoshi looked to Kenshin and softly spoke, "Himura, I will never forget how you opened my eyes during the battle with Shishio, showing me how so very bitter I was. For that I am eternally grateful, and wish you both nothing but happiness."  
  
Ms. Tae & Tsubame's speech: "Kenshin, Sanosuke, I can see that the two of you are going to live a long and happy life together!." Good luck you guys!"---And Sanosuke, now that you have a steady job you can even start to pay your growing tab at the Akabeko!," Tae beamed. On hearing this Sanosuke ducked into Kenshin's gi and groaned. Tsubame simply bowed coyly and whispered, "Good luck!"  
  
Sano's Gambling hall buddies' speech: Genji smiles as he recalls; "I remember the very first day Sano dragged Kenshin into the gambling hall, from that moment we knew that Sano was in love with the little guy-" "Yeah! Tomo interrupted, "cause Sano can't stand losing his money in dice, yet he still let Mr. Himura predict his numbers.if that isn't love, I don't know what is!!" they all laughed as Kenshin stared guiltily up at Sanosuke who, shrugged it off and put his arm around Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
Katsu's speech: Katsu stood leaning on the sakura tree and said, "Himura...I hate your guts. Y'know why? You go off all on your pro- government streak, and then steal Sano's heart away from me...but ya know...if you make my friend and bakayarou happy...I guess you deserve him. And all the best. Sano...you make the weirdest decisions sometimes, but I guess I gotta respect that. All I'd want is for you to be happy, and if Himura makes you happy, then so be it...best luck to both of you...."  
  
Kaoru & Yahiko's speech: Deep down Kaoru still was not happy that Kenshin choose Sanosuke over her, but she couldn't stand the thought of the rurouni leaving forever because of her, so she sucked up her pride and begain to speak, "Kenshin, ever since you came to the dojo you have been more than a friend to me." "You've risked yourself to save me from danger and lonliness, and most of all you cared about me. I realize now, that you see me as family, and since everyone knows that a family must stick together, I'm asking that you and Sanosuke please consider staying at the dojo." Kaoru bowed to the couple, and sat back down. Yahiko, who was in the middle of eating a riceball popped up to speak, "I'm still pretty young, and I don't know much about relationships and stuff, but I guess it's pretty nice to see two of the strongest, coolest guys in Tokyo getting together!," Yahiko finished.  
  
After everyone was allowed to say their piece, Kenshin and Sanosuke rushed over to the large red colored blanket where their gifts were waiting to be opened.  
  
End of Part 3.  
  
Notes & special thanks: haha!! I totally made Kenshin forget to send Katsu an invite  
  
(he would have anyway, knowing Kenshin lol) but I made a way for him  
  
to appear, no?! ;) I figured to leave Anji's reply out, so this whole thing wouldn't get more long-winded than it already had. Much thanks to Kawaii Dragoness for writing Katsu's speech in this fic! :D  
  
I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! ^_^ Sorry if it's a bit sloppy ^_^;;  
  
Review responses: RiKKu (Rikuisahottie@aol.com) : Thanks! I'll updating this fic as we speak or.as I type this reply.or.oh, you get it ;)!  
  
Koneko: Your wish is my command ^__^!  
  
Xzanayu: Thanks! I'm really happy for them too!! This all started out as an idea in the sanoxkenshin yahoo group (which is a great active group if you like to discuss this pairing)! We felt that Kenshin and Sano really needed to get married! :D .and yes, I made Kaoru act like a really big bitch ^_^;;; She doesn't act that bad in the end though.  
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire: Thank you!! Your Kenshin x Sano fic is going great as well!! Please keep writing :D 


	4. Opening of gifts & The wrong tea

Sano bounced up excitedly, and grabbed up the first gift. Before Dr.Gensai, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume could ask them to open their gift first, Sano was already doing so:  
  
Megumi Takani & Dr. Gensai's gift, along with Ayame and Suzume: Seeing as the two were well known doctors, and two of the best in their profession, they presented Kenshin and Sano with new Yukakta's, new pairs of Tabi and  
  
zori for each. Ayame and Suzume made cute colorful paper cranes for the couple.  
  
Hiko Seijirou's gift: Before they could even get to Hiko's gift, he had already vanished. Kenshin's face took on a sickly blue color, and Sano blushed like mad as they read the small note attached to a set of three beautifully decorated clay pots. 'Kenshin, Since I know you two are gonna have lots of hot steamy butt sex, I figure this would make things go more smoothly....ahahahahahahah!- Seijiro Hiko'. Kenshin opened all three pots to find them full of what smelled like olive oil.  
  
Chou & Kamatari's gift: Chou and Kamatari had "borrowed" some money from Saitou's personal stash to get new hats and a colorful flower print Kimono for Kenshin...the Kimono was from Kamatari of course.  
  
Aoshi, Misao & the rest of the Oniwaban group's gift: Aoshi graciously bowed before Kenshin, and presented him with his special herbal energy tea, that he'd made from herbs he'd collected himself. The tea leaves were in a large red jar with a yellow ribbon holding the corked top on. Misao's present was a western style brush and comb set with assorted colored ribbons to tie back Kesnhin's hair with. As Kenshin opened the gifts, Misao went on and on about how a guy with such beautiful hair should have a brush and comb. Okon, Omasu and Okina presented a very large bottle of Sake. Sano could hardly hold his drool at the sight of it.  
  
Ms. Tae & Tsubame's gift: Tae & Tsubamae had purchased a large bale of rice for the happy couple.  
  
Sano's Gambling hall buddies' gift: The guys from the gambling hall had decided to return some of Sano's money he'd lost to them gambling. Sano took the money, and was scolded by Kaoru when he promised to come back down to the hall for a game with it.  
  
Kaoru & Yahiko's gift: Kaoru and Yahiko baked a dozen homemade Ohagi, that Sano poked and sniffed at worridly knowing that Kaoru had a hand in making them. There was a sigh of relief upon hearing that Megumi had supervised the cooking ^_^.  
  
Katsu's gift: Katsu had been working like mad on a special portrait of Sano and Kenshin holding hands after he'd heard the news. As much as he'd hated making such a portrait, he could tell Sano loved it. To Katsu, Sano's happiness made it all worth while.  
  
Kenshin's surprise gift to Sano: Before everyone left Kenshin announced that he too had a surprise for Sano. He quickly darted off behind the dojo and came back around the corner stumbling and almost falling, as he carried a long object wrapped in cloth towards the group. The shock was evident on Sanosuke's face as he opened the cloth to reveal a new Zanbatou! Kenshin blushed and coyly admitted that he wanted to see Sano hold one again, because he looked so hot carrying such a big weapon.  
  
After all presents were opened, Sano scooped Kenshin up in his arms and began to carry him towards the dojo entrance. Before making his way inside, he acknowledged the few remaining with a sly grin and a wink. Tae took this as her cue to bring things to a close and announced that the party was officially over!  
  
As soon as Kenshin arrived in the house, he put on a pot of water for tea. After such a long and slightly stressing day, he figured Aoshi's tea would do him some good. Though after he'd finished a cup, he noted that something was odd about the flavor, and it gave him a slight buzz, but he figured it was just the special herbs. Sano was sitting back against the huge jug of Sake when Kenshin offered him a cup of tea. "Nah, Sano declined, I never touch that strange herbal stuff, I just need to pour a nice cup of warm Sake." Kenshin shrugged at the reply, and whirled around on his futon as his body became more unsteady. "S--Sano, Is it just me, or is it really hot in here??!" Kenshin gasped as beads of sweat ran down his pale face. "Hey, there now Kenshin, Do you need to lie down??," Sano asked as he worriedly pressed a hand to Kenshin's forehead. "I'll move the lamp if you're too hot." At that, Sano gently lowered Kenshin down onto his futon. "Come to think of it, you should probably get out of those heavy clothes too." Sano said, as he moved from Kenshin and turned to hang up the lamp across the room. Sano almost lost his grip on the lamp, and his eyes widened upon hearing Kenshin's heavy panting and moaning behind him. "Ah!!!! Sanoooooo!!!! I need you!!", Kenshin screamed. Sano turned to see Kenshin in the most erotic position he'd ever seen. Kenshin was arched back on his sleeping roll, with one hand rubbing his chest and the other rubbing between his legs roughly. There was a heavy red flush on his lovely pale face and his hair was spread out like silk on the futon. "Ke-Ke- KENSHIN!!!!," Sano stammered, as he watched Kenshin with his eyes bugged out. "This is a bad time to get all horny, we're still under the missy's roof!! She'll hear us!" Just as Sano had predicted Kaoru's shadow appeared outside the door of their room. "Is everything all right in there guys? I though I heard Kenshin screaming!" "Uhh...It's nothing, Sano lied, "I accidentally stepped on Kenshin's foot!" Kenshin was still on the bed squirming, but before he could make anymore noise, Sano had his mouth covered with his hand. Luckily, Kaoru seemed to buy Sano's lame story, and began to slip away from the door to her own room. Sano let out a sigh of relief, and whispered to Kenshin, "If I lift my hand, will you promise to be quiet??" Kenshin nodded, and let out what sounded like a muffled yes. Sano slipped his hand from Kenshin's mouth but simply moved it around to hold Kenshin's tiny face in his hand. "So, what's made ya all hot n' bothered so suddenly?" Kenshin shifted under Sano. "I don't know...Kenshin groaned, trying to sit up. Sano shoved Kenshin back down onto the futon harshly, receiving an "oro" from Kenshin. "Since you started already I might as well finish it, eh Kenshin? Let's just try to be a bit more quite for the missys'sake," Sano whispered. Kenshin's surprised face turned into a seductive smile as Sano began to remove his clothing. Throughout the Kamiya dojo the rest of the occupants, and guests that stayed were fast asleep. All except Kaoru Kamiya who frustratedly covered her head under her covers trying to block out the muffled moans coming from the room across the hall.  
  
....ughhhhh writers block!!!!! LOL, sorry for leaving everyone waiting so long for an update! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's mad short ^_^;;! The last chapter of this story will come a little sooner than this one did. 


	5. Tea mystery revealed Final chapter

Part 5 (Final chapter): Tea mystery revealed  
  
The next morning Kenshin awoke with a horrible splitting headache. "Sano, what happened last night...I feel like I've been beaten by Ms. Kaoru's Shinai a thousand times over, that I do...groan." Sano pulled Kenshin close into his arms, and stroked his pounding temples. "To be honest with you, I'm not so sure what was going on with you last night myself," Sano admitted. "Wha--?? What did I do Sano??!!" ....... "Tell me!!," Kenshin pleaded, but in the midst of over exciting himself, felt another jolt of pain shoot through his head. "Itaiiii!" "Hey! Hey! Don't get stressed out, you're just making it worse!," Sano chided, pushing Kenshin back down onto his pillow. "It was really strange...one minute you were drinkin some tea, and the next you're on your back...touching yourself." Sano averted his glance from Kenshin between his last few words. "Touching--myself??," Kenshin repeated but in a hushed voice, a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks. "Y--Yeah, and, well...Since you were so loud, and missy heard ya, I had to calm you down." "WHATTTT!!!---Itai...ORORORO!!." Kenshin popped up, but instantly slunk back down in pain. "KENSHIN! How many times do I have to tell ya, calm down! You're in no condition to panic like that!," Sano scolded now slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry Sano...but, did Ms. Kaoru get angry?? I hope I didn't do anythi—" "Nah," Sano interrupted, by placing two fingers against Kenshin's lips, then moving up to massage the weary rurouni's scalp making Kenshin shudder.  
  
"I lied and told her that I'd stepped on your foot or something, and she bought it." "It's ok, Kenshin." "Thank you, Sano". Sano leaned over his fiancee, for a soft kiss before climbing out of bed to see what was happening around the dojo. Kenshin attempted to push his tiny body from the bed to join him, but stopped, eased back down and nodded, when he received a warning glare from his lover. Sano released a bear like yawn and began stalking the dojo. "OI!!! Missy!, Brat (Yahiko)!! Missy, Did ya cook any breakfast??" Making his way to the dining area, Sano found a small note folded up on the table. He skimmed through the letter, and ran back to the room to Kenshin. Kenshin noticed when Sano opened the door he had the cutest grin on his face. "What's going on Sano?? What do you have there???" Sano shuffled over to Kenshin's side, and playfully growled at him to lay back down. "It's a letter from missy and Yahiko...It says they went shopping in town for a while... I hope she's shopping for some good food!," Sano fumed whilst crushing the letter. "Sano, if your hungry I can always fix you something for breakfast," Kenshin smiled..."you know, I mean--I am your," Kenshin stammered and lost his words once again. "Heh heh, yah your cooking tastes much better than the missy's Kenshin, so you can cook me all the food you want!" Kenshin blushed and smiled. "I'm glad you like my cooking Sano". Sano gave Kenshin a stern but sly look. "Didn't I tell ya to lay down? Jeeze your like a lil weed...ya keep popin up!" Kenshin lunged into Sano giving him a firm hug. "I'm really feeling a bit better now Sano, that I am, honest". Sano buried his nose in Kenshins soft hair, sliding his fingers into the warm red strands until his fingers got caught in the tangled ends. "ORO!!!," Kenshin started as Sano yanked at the tangles frustrated. "Hmm...well, I guess with so much of it, it's bound to get this way eventually". "Y-Yeah...I guess I'm not much for hair maintenance,"...Kenshin admitted. "Hey! We did get some nice combs and brushes from Misao! I'll get em!" Sano giggled like a giddy little girl, "Come'on Kenshinnnnn, lets get this hair untangled". Sano began to gently comb and brush Kenshin's hair separating the tangled strands, listening to Kenshin purr the whole while. "You're really into all of this pampering aren't ya Kenshin?? I had no idea you'd be the type who likes to be spoiled." Kenshin sighed, his back pressed firmly against Sano's chest, "I guess...I've never had anyone pay this much attention to me before...I like it-(". Sano combed Kenshin's hair thoroughly until it was as strait as it could get. After which, Sano gathered the long red hair into his hand and inhaled deeply. "Kenshin, You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this". "Your hair smells so nice....in fact, it's making me hungry," Sano whined. "Sano, I think I'm ok now, and I can make us something to eat if that's ok with you". "Well, if you really feel ok...." Sano paused and grinned wide..."Then get in that kitchen and fix me some breakfast woman!!," he teased, slapping Kenshin's rear as he walked from the room. "Sa----no!!"  
  
After Kenshin prepares what food Kaoru has left for them and sets the table, Sano plops down with one leg raised in his usual fashion, but waits for Kenshin to sit, before starting. Kenshin couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the sight of Sano attempting to wait on him, stomach growling and all. /He's trying so hard to be polite...but he seems to be having a hard time of it, that he is./ Hey Kenshin...OI!! Wake up baka! Kenshin was snapped out of his thoughts to hear Sano's usual rude language, which was fine with Kenshin. Sano didn't need to try to impress him with good manners or anything else. Kenshin already accepted that Sano would be Sano, and this was the man he'd fallen in love with. After their meal was finished Kenshin took out the jar of tea leaves, and began preparing a few cups of Aoshi's special tea. Sano was still reluctant to try it. "Well, I don't know...I'm just not a big tea drinker Kenshin," Sano argued. Kenshin sighed and went to fetch Sano some of the Sake they'd received at the party. "Hey, Kenshin. I promise I'll have a cup with ya later tonight ok". Kenshin simply smiled and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kyoto at the Aoiya: Okina is frantically searching for his lost jar of aphrodisiac tea that he'd left in the shed. "HEYYYYY!! Misao! Aoshi!" Fearing that their master was in danger Aoshi and Misao burst into the shed poised with weapons ready. "What's the problem master Okina?!" "Yeah, we heard a loud racket and screaming", Misao reported. "Ah, ahem". Okina tried his best at composing himself in a manner befitting master of the Oniwaban, but....he's a spaz. "Have either of you seen my special herbal love tea??!! I left it right here on the shelf", Okina patted the spot to illustrate it's location. "The contents were in a special porcelain jar at first but it got broken, and I had to place my tea in a red jar instead". Suddenly Aoshi's eyes got huge. "Ah! So, Aoshi, you know something about my tea??" ...... "Please! I have a date tonite with a lovely gal and I reallllly need it!!"  
  
"No, I have no idea. I regret that I could not be of more help to you master", Aoshi lied. "I'm so sorry master Okina, next time we go looking for herbs, I'll help ya pick out some new ones for your tea!", Misao promised. Okina could only hold back his impending tears, sigh and leave the shed defeated. Misao followed close behind offering her comfort. Aoshi however, stayed behind to weigh the consequences of his actions. /Master Okina was so plastered at the party that he didn't even realize I'd given his tea away, but if I continue in this lie It would be most dishonorable to my master, and the residents of the Kamiya Dojo may suffer ill effects of the brew..../ "Ah...the hell with them all...I need to meditate".  
  
Kenshin happily watched as Sano slowly sipped his cup of tea... "You were right, this ain't bad Kenshin. As a mater of fact I think I'll have another cup". "Ok, Sano, but try not to over do it, you're already on your second cup". "Hey Kenshin...." "Yes Sano??" "...Is it hot in here to you??"  
  
Drink up horny cowboy...  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
